The Shaman Sprites
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: The Shaman Sprites is a very powerful group who follow the leadership of one person. Will their powers along with Yoh's and his friends be enough to stop an evil worse than Zeke?
1. Prologue

The Shaman Sprites

Prologue

The Meeting

In a location unknown to both men and shamans, a special group was currently gathering to talking about something very important to them as a whole.

"So, who is to be our master?" said a small light red ball of light.

"That is why we are here. I rather be somewhere else then here but my sister is very persistent." Said another ball of light, grayish blue this time.

Another ball of light, a fiery red, floated next to the other red light. "She has good reason when it comes to you. You very lazy, but I agreed to wanting to be somewhere else this time. I was planning to go snow bordering today." It said.

Another light, dark blue, floated next to the grayish blue light. "This is very important. It determines our fate to whom we serve and she likes to make sure that everyone will like the new master, even if she keeps him no matter what we say."

"Whatever, I just want to see who it is and leave." Said a pure black light said

"Don't say that, she just wants us to be involved." Said a pure white light next to the black light

"Hee hee. This might be fun. I hope that the new master is cool." Said a dark yellow light floating above the other lights.

"Get down! You're making us dizzy, but I agree with you on it." Said a pale yellow light floating towards the dark one

"Your no fun." The dark one said as it floats back down with the pale yellow one.

"Calm down. Everything will be solved after awhile. She wouldn't pick someone who would abuse our power." Said a steel color light.

"I agree. We shouldn't worry at all. I trust her judgment." Said another ball of light, a faint color of purple.

"Quiet down! I glad to see that all of you took this seriously for once." Said a icy blue ball of light.

"Ohayou nee-san. Are you ready to tell us about our master?" Said the deep blue light.

"Hai, I am ready, although he may not look like much, but he has a lot of potentials that we can help him unleashed. He is friends with very powerful shamans and if we help him, he will also be very powerful"

"Well, who is it? What's he like." Said the deep yellow light.

"This is his picture I manage to get while him and his group were travel to Patch Village." Said the icy blue light sending an image to the other lights.

After a few minutes a lot of the light began to glow brightly till the deep yellow one began to make circles in the air.

"Awesome, he's perfect and he's not even a complete shaman." It said

"True so it's agreed that he will be our new master." Said the icy blue light

"Hai. Your are after all correct about his power. Although he doesn't look it, he can become very powerful." Said the purple light

"Okay, I'll go to him in one week, enough time for us to prepare for him." Said the icy blue light.

"Okay!" all the lights said before they disappear.

The icy blue light, however, stayed there.

"The time is coming. We will all have a lot of work to do." The icy blue light said before it disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

The Shaman Sprites

Chapter 1: And So We Meet

I don't own Shaman King or most of the ghost, but I do own the OC's and other ghost.

In the night of Patch Village, where any other shaman or person would be sleep, one person stayed up. This person was so worried that sleep seems to elude him. You would think this person was a shaman worried about his future matches, but this was not so. This person was a normal human boy, more worried for his friends than anything.

Morty was looking out towards the village, thinking about the Shaman Tournament as well as something that was mention to him.

'I hate to admit it, but he's right. There is nothing I can do to help them, even if it's just to look up something on the internet.' He thought, looking towards the other occupants in the room with him.

Both Ryo and Yoh were both snoring away, Morty could hear Yoh whimper in his sleep

'He must be thinking about Anna's training.' Morty Thought.

He sigh and look outside again, towards the moon this, unknowingly he spoke out loud.

"I wish there was something I could do to help, even if it was something small." He said softly. Unknowingly saying the one thing that was needed to be said.

'I knew we pick the perfect person. He just might even give up his own life to protect them. I just need to get him somewhere safe for us to talk.' Said the icy blue light.

The light watches him for a couple of minutes until he turn around and went to sleep. The icy light than, quickly, shot into his body and enter his dreams.

'_Dreamscape' _

**(AN: all dreams or thoughts between the sprites and the host they talk to in their mind will be in italics.)**

'_Where am I? This isn't any dream I had before?' said the dream Morty_

'_That is because this isn't a normal dream' said a voice _

_Morty looked towards the voice, but all he saw was an icy blue light._

'_Who are you?'_

'_My name is Laura. I am a part of a special group of shamans.' The light said to him._

_For some odd reason, Morty felt really calm, but couldn't help that the light it was a shaman._

'_Then why are you here. If you're trying to get information about Yoh, your jus wasting your time.' He said_

_The Laura gave out a small laugh._

'_Don't worry I'm not here for that. But you seem really fond of him. I might have to see him myself but the reason I'm her is because of you.'_

'_Why do you want to see me for?'_

_As much as I like to tell you, you're going to have to find us yourself. When you find us the portal to our world will be open immediately. See ya later.' Said the Laura before she disappears._

**Next day**

Morty woke up to the usual noise of his friends. He then remembers the dream he had.

'_Was that a dream or was it real.'_

Then, Morty notices something that left him shock as well as proof to the meeting.

An icy blue stone was on his blanket and a note that said

'_This stone will open the gate._

_Signed Laura._

Thanks goes to xazavier009 and reioyamada for my first reviews. After I post this up, I'm going to put my notes and updates on my fan fiction homepage. If anyone has a problem understanding what happen in this story, e-mail me and I will place it on the homepage to help you understand it.

Expect two companion stories for this one. It will be explain on the home page. Expect a new chapter between Sunday or Tuesday at the least.

See you soon.


	3. Chapter 2

The Shaman Spites

Chapter Two: Laura's Goal

Morty was still confused about the stone that Laura had given him. He still believes that all of it was a dream, but even he knew when things were real or not.

'With everything I seen, I shouldn't doubt it.' He thought as he place the stone back in his packet.

When Morty had awoken earlier, his friends were already getting ready for the day. Joco were telling more of his jokes and Len and Trey were trying to make him stop. Ryo and Faust were both with Yoh who was trying his best to ignore Anna. He didn't see Tammy or Jun, so he assumes they went out again.

'I wonder if I should be worry about this Laura person, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to hurt someone else without go reason.' He thought.

"Hey Morty, were you going?" Yoh asked him as he was walking out.

"Just going for a walk. Is there any thing you want for me to get you?" said Morty.

"No, I'm good. Is something wrong?" asked Yoh.

"No, everything is good. Well, Chotto itte kuru" Morty said as he walks out

Once outside, Morty lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

'I hate to lie to them like that, but until I understand what is going on, I'll just keep this to myself.' Morty thought as he walks of into Patch village streets

In the sprite realm

Laura watches as Morty walk around the village, doing his own thing.

"Laura-chan, what are you doing now." Said the grayish blue light

"Nothing nee-chan, things are just getting to be interesting." Laura replied

"So, why didn't you bring him here, instead of giving him the gate stone? What if someone takes it from him?" asked the deep blue light.

"Don't worry nii-chan that stone only allows person to use it when and only when I say so." Laura answered

"So that's why you gave it to Morty-san because you wanted him to find us instead of bringing him here?" asked the grayish blue light.

"You could say that. With that stone he could still come here, but he doesn't know that yet." Said Laura.

"Than how come he isn't here?" asked the grayish light.

"Because I didn't tell him how to work it. Anyways I got something to do. If you want to watch, you can. Later." Said Laura as she disappears.

The grayish blue light gave a yawn as the deep blue light sigh.

"Why do we have a sadists for a sister." Asked the deep blue light floating away.

"Don't know, don't care. Where you going?" asked the grayish blue light.

"To get the others. When she said that we could watch her, she meant all of us, so I'm getting them. I think our older sister is about to do something cooler then anything we've seen." The deep blue light said as it disappears.

"Guess that means that I should stay awake then." mumbled the grayish blue light as it floated away

Outside Patch Village.

Morty, after returning to the hotel, followed everyone to plain to which Yoh and the other where being training at. Right now, Anna was making them do push-ups. Morty lost count after 205.

'Wish there was something I can do to help them.'

'_Don't worry; you don't have to do much Morty-kun.'_

Morty was startled and almost yelled until the voice came again.

'_I wouldn't do that Morty-kun. The others would begin to worry about you and you don't want that. Do you?' _The voice asked.

Morty recognized the voice after hearing it the second time.

'Laura, what are you doing here?' he asked

'_Well, I'm here to help out your best friend.' _Laura said.

'But how are you going to do that? No offense, but you don't even have a body.' Said Morty.

The voice gave a small giggle to his question.

'_None taken. To be corrected, I do have a body, but my form needs another persons look to be seen.' She replied._

'And that means what?' asked Morty.

'_What it means is that let's say I take a form that looks exactly like you or one of your friends. Then, once I obtain that look, I can change it to look almost like the real me, however, the similarities are still there and I still almost look like that person .There is one way for me to look like that, which I can't tell you yet. But until then, I stay like that person.' _She answers.

'Okay, so how are you going to help Yoh?' he asked

The voice gave a small laugh.

'_You'll see, but I must ask that you not to say a word. You will be able to recognize me right away. See you after this over.' _Said Laura as she broke the link.

Meanwhile Yoh and the others had just finished their training when Anna decided to give them a break.

"After this, were going to do even tougher training." Anna said

"Anna, can't we just stop for today. We are pretty tired." Said Yoh

"No. You need to get stronger, which you can't do if you stay as relax as you are." She replied.

"_Excuse me. Can you help me?" _Said a voice.

The others look around to see who had spoken.

"_Well, can you?"_ asked the voice again

"It depends on what and who is asking" said Len

"_I need someone to help me."_ The voice said again

Before anyone could say any thing, Yoh walk out towards where the voice was the loudest.

"I'll help you. Want do you need?" asked Yoh.

Suddenly, a bright light flash into the area. Everyone looked away from the flash until the flash died down.

"_Okay, you are perfect for my help. No one else can help me. Now let me help you."_ Said the voice.

The icy blue was what was left of the flash.

"How did I help you and how can you help me?" Asked Yoh

"_You help me more then you know and is about to find out how in a minute."_ The Light said

"_And the way I can help is by having a fight with you and to make you stronger."_ The light said

Sorry for being late. School just stared for me and is taking up my time. I promise that at the least, a chapter will be up within one week if I work hard enough.

I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter. This will be the very first fight scene that I ever written and I hope to do a good enough job.

During School, I'm writing '**Any Other Day**' and after chapter 5, I will put up the first chapter up.

I'm also working on the Megaman NT Warrior story in school too when I get the feeling, so it might be awhile before it's up.

See ya later.


	4. Author Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Author note**

Sorry for the long update. I been having problems writing a fight scene for the story. If anyone have any ideas, please send it to me. Also I'm going to put it on hold till I get a some more ideas see you soon.

I also plan to change my pen name soon so be on the look out for that within a week or two.

Maria Hedgehog


End file.
